1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a keyless device actuating system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an electronic vehicle device actuating system combined with an electronic vehicle door locking/unlocking system by which vehicle doors can be locked or unlocked when the driver depresses a plurality of push-button type switches in accordance with a predetermined code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The background of the present invention will be explained with respect to its application only to the system used with an automotive vehicle.
As is well-known, there have widely been used various keyless device actuating system for an automotive vehicle, for instance, such as an electronic door locking/unlocking system which can lock or unlock all vehicle doors when the driver depresses a plurality of push-button type switches installed at an appropriate position on the outside of an automotive vehicle in accordance with a predetermined code or when the driver utters a predetermined speech toward a microphone. When such an electronic vehicle door locking/unlocking system as described above is used to lock or unlock the doors, since the vehicle doors can be locked or unlocked by the driver without use of any ignition key, it is very convenient for the driver, in particular, when the vehicle is left parked.
However, even if such a convenient syystem is used for an automotive vehicle, in the case where various vehicle devices or apparatus such as engine starting device, steering wheel locking/unlocking device, car radio, power-operated car-radio antenna telescoping device, etc. are turned on or activated by the use of a key, this keyless device actuating system is not so convenient because the driver must carry the key all the time.
Accordingly, in the case an electronic door locking/unlocking system is installed in an automotive vehicle, usually the vehicle devices or apparatus are turned on or activated by switches installed within the passenger compartment without use of any key.
In an automotive vehicle as described above, however, in case the vehicle doors are incorrectly unlocked by a thief, the vehicle devices, in particular, the engine starting device may easily be actuated to start the engine by the thief when he simply depresses an engine starting switch, thus there existing the danger that the vehicle is easily stolen.